Halyosy
halyosy (ハルヨシ) is an and a former vocalist in the (now defunct) professional music group "absorb", made up of that, is, and halyosy himself. He sometimes modifies the lyrics of the songs he sings; he was the creator of Melt's male version and he worked with Tourai to give a more masculine inflection to sasakure.uk's Bokura no 16bit Sensou for Ten and Valshe. His voice is very strong and flexible, and he can hit high notes without sounding too strained; he also sings with emotion and passion and often rearranges songs to supplement this effect. As a result, he is immensely popular and his covers all have at least several hundred thousand views. He is fond of singing in an R&B style, such as in his "Hannya Shingyou R&B" Halyosy has only created a few original VOCALOID songs, one of which became a huge hit: "Sakura no Ame" was a reoccurring song in the VOCALOID Weekly Rankings after its release in February 2008. Eventually it lost popularity until it received another surge in popularity when "absorb" performed the song live at a high school graduation in March 2009, causing it to gain the #1 spot on the VOCALOID weekly ranking. It became a hit as a graduation song at high schools across Japan, and a CD of the song was released. He has his own channel on YouTube as "halyosy," but has only uploaded a few of his works. He has also started another project called voiceberg, and uploads VOCALOID original songs and sells albums under this project. For more information on halyosy as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of absorb (now disbanded) # RAP BLEND (Rap-bit album) (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) List of Covered Songs -Male Key ver.- (2007.12.11) # "Konbini" -Short ver.- (2008.01.11) # "Konbini" (2008.02.12) # "Hello Windows" (2008.03.20) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) -Acapella ver.- (2008.05.16) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.14) # "Melt" -million halyosy ver.- (2008.07.13) # "Dango Daikazoku" -orchestra Ver.- (CLANNAD) feat. halyosy and Sobomen (2008.11.03) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (Macross Frontier Insert Song) (2008.11.13) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) feat. halyosy and yonji (2008.11.23) # "Double Lariat" feat. halyosy and that (2009.03.03) # "Nagori Yuki" feat. halyosy, nam and Hong Kong (2009.03.15) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.07) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi o Shite Imasu" (When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead) (2010.08.03) # "Hannya Shingyou R&B" (Heart Sutra) -R&B rearrange- (2010.09.08) # "Makka na Chikai" (Crimson Oath) -halyosy 2007 ver.- (2010.10.21) (Community only) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. halyosy and Rap-bit (2011.03.23) # "Divine Comedy" feat. halyosy, Da-little, Nitmegane and Shirofuku (2011.02.13) # "Pajamakko☆" (2011.02.20) # "Kokoro" (2011.04.26) # "Houkiboshi" composed by Taisho feat. halyosy (2011.07.12) # "Kuwagata wo Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.07.28) # "KissHug" (2011.09.16) # ""Crazy for you" (2011.10.28) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) (2011.11.25) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.03.01) # "FREELY TOMORROW TAKE2・WOW" (2012.04.13) # "magician's operation" feat. halyosy and Nitmegane (2012.06.13) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.05) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Two Winter Winds) feat. halyosy, Kyounosuke and 530 (2012.07.31) # "THE WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2012.08.18) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (Summer's End, Love's Beginning) (2012.08.22) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Halyosy, Shirofuku, Aoi, Kyouichirou and 530 (2012.08.31) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.08) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus), Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) (Original with LOLI.COM, arranged by Tonkatsu) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. halyosy and Nitmegane (2012.11.01)} # "ODDS&ENDS" (2012.11.23) (YouTube only) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Halyosy, Ryo-kun, Gero, Rib, Dasoku and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.01.25) (Taken down from NND) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) -retake- (2013.01.26) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) -Arrange ver.- (2013.02.18) # "Shalala" (2013.02.21) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.18)}} Discography For absorb albums see here Gallery }} Trivia * His stage name is his real name, Haruyoshi (晴義), in Kunrei-shiki romanization. * He currently lives in Minato-ku, Tokyo. * He was born in Tajimi-shi, Gifu. * He can speak English and Korean in addition to Japanese. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Official Website * voiceberg Official Website * Myspace * Mixi * GREE * Facebook * Tumblr * Pixiv Category:Producers Category:Professional Singers Category:Absorb (Former) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages